


Trip to Flavortown

by 0057



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Guy fieri - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Food Metaphors, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Smut, i call his dick a chicken wing ok, im very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0057/pseuds/0057
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You invite Guy over to chill, but will things get sizzling instead?<br/>(they will lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to Flavortown

**Author's Note:**

> i rly should be finishing that fic...

"So can you come over... maybe at 7?" (Y/n) paced nervously around the apartment. On the line was their boyfriend, Guy Fieri. 

He shuffled through his large closet full of identical flame-shirts. He held up two, one was black with red flames and the other was also black but with orange flames. 

"Do I wanna look passionate..." he raised the red-flamed shirt, "or energetic?" he asked to himself.

He looked at his red/orange/yellow rainbow of shirts and sighed. This was gonna take a while.

 

(Y/n) peeked out the window overlooking the street. It was 7:30 and Guy still hadn't arrived. They chewed their fingers nervously.

"What if Guy stood me up?" They shook their head, "No way! He's way too good for that!"

After reaffiriming themselves, they decided to watch some T.V. Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives was on. (Y/n) blushed giddily when they saw Guy appear on the screen. Hearing his raspy voice was music to their ears. They nestled into the flame shirt Guy had given them for their two-weekaversary.

A loud knock startled (y/n) and they hurridley turned off the television. "Come in!" they yelled.

"Sorry I'm late, babe, I couldn't find the right shirt!" He was wearing five layers of flame-themed clothing.

"It's ok," (y/n) said seductively, "we'll be taking that off soon."

He licked his lips hungrily and (y/n) turned the strero on. Guy bit into her lip as All Star by Smash Mouth played softly in the background.

He quickly undid (y/n)'s pants, revelaing flame-patterned underwear. "I wore it for you." (y/n) whispered into his ear.

"I can't wait to see what you have underneath," he said, also undoing his tight leather pants.

He took out his Chicken Wing and positioned it in front of their Dipping Sauce. He plunged it in, making (y/n) moan in delight.

"Dunk it, Guy!!" they screamed.

He thrusted his Chicken Wing faster and faster. "Babe, I'm almost there!" he grunted.

(Y/n) moaned one last time, spilling their sauce all over the bedsheets. Guy undunked his Wing, letting (y/n) lick the juices up.

They both panted and layed in the soiled bed. (Y/n) kissed Guy passionately, he tasted like barbecue sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry... ive never written smut tbh and this is Not A Good Way to start


End file.
